Above The Pay Grade
by Naci
Summary: When the Winchesters come across a hunt they can't figure out, they enlist the help from an old friend. Dean's daughter Cassidy is back as the family get in way over their heads. ((see 'Damn Angels' for Cassie introduction))


The motel room the Winchester brothers were in had gaudy bright green wall paper with little white rabbits frozen in a running pose across the walls. The carpet a dark green like tall damp grass, the mystery stains like flowers dotting the ground. The mini fridge was well stocked with alcohol and little bags of peanuts, most of which were eaten and their packets left around the room. The table was covered in varying pieces of paper from scrap to news.

Sam winced as Dean poured alcohol over the wound on his shoulder. He flicked his long hair back irritably, scowling at his brother.

He met his gaze. "Oh grow up. Or would Sammy like me to kiss it all better?"

Sam just rolled his eyes at that and stared out the window as Dean covered the injury and taped it down. The younger brother pursed his lips and frowned in thought, the older brother noted this and could almost see what he was thinking.

"I know. What the hell is she, how the hell is she strong and why the hell is she killing the people she's killing?"

Sam looked at him, waiting for the answer.

"I've got no clue, Sammy. All I know is I don't like it. The sooner we find a way to gank her the better." he sighed and stood up off the bed, carrying the bottle back to the shelf. "I mean, I thought we'd dealt with the strong ones when we finished off Lucifer. All I want to be focusing on is closing the gates to hell, why is the universe not letting me to that one little thing for it?"

There was a noise like the flutter of huge and distant wings, Sam looked up and Dean turned around. Castiel was standing on the other side of room close to the bathroom door. There was a woman with him. Her hazel hair shoulder length, part of it just in front of her ear looked shorter than the rest, like it had been shaved and she was growing it back. Her dark green eyes shining out through thick lashes. She looked like she might have been pretty, but Dean didn't get a close enough look. She quickly ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, after a moment they heard the sound of retching violently. Sam made a face and looked to Castiel.

"Uh. Who was that?"

Castiel ignored him, he turned his head towards the door. "I thought you were used to that?"

"Well, obviously not, Captain stupid!" She barked angrily.

"Captain stupid? I think your insults are losing their potency."

"Eat me, Cas." She shouted at him from the bathroom.

Dean had had enough. "CAS! Who is the girl filling our toilet with carrot chunks?"

The girl coughed for a few moments then called out. "Cas, do the thing!"

Castiel stepped forwards and put two fingers of each of the Winchesters foreheads. Their heads were suddenly filled with images of the woman, fighting beside her, her laughing and giving Dean a condescending look. Lucifer stabbing her. The look on Castiel's face as she died in his arms and when they burned her body. Each of these ran past quickly, they weren't a surprise to the boys, but it was like seeing an old friend. When all their memories of her were returned, Castiel stepped back. Sam noticed he wasn't wearing the usual trench coat and suit. Instead he was wearing a white shirt, dark brown boots and jeans. _Cas is wearing jeans... _he thought to himself, honestly in shock. Dean shook his head and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Cassidy, you okay?" He called to her.

"Oh yeah, Dad." There was the sound of the sink running and then Cassie opened the door. She was brushing her teeth. "Peachy."

He grinned and put his arm around her, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, chuckling slightly. "How you old kooks been? The last time I saw you was the Gorgon in Washington."

"For us it was the vamp nest in Florida."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun. Looking forward to that. Time travel. Always complicated."

Sam stood up and smiled at her. She beamed back, going over and throwing her arms around his middle. "Hey, Uncle Sam."

"Heya, Cassie. How's things?"

Castiel looked a little uncomfortable but didn't say anything. She glanced at him, then back to Sam, her smile faltering slightly. "Good. They're good. Cas tells me you're having trouble with a hunt and I might be able to help."

"Since when were you the expert?" Dean went to the fridge. He took out a beer and offered it to Cassie. She declined but Castiel nodded. He raised an eyebrow but handed it over. He threw one to Sam and opened one for himself.

"Since I stopped being a hunter."

Her father and uncle froze at that, turning their attention to her. Dean half smiled, "Come again?"

"I'm not a hunter anymore. Not really anyway."

While no one was looking, Castiel opened the beer and took a sip, he grimaced and spat it back into the bottle. He put it down on the table and stood in front of it to hide it.

"What do you mean?" Sam crossed his leg under him, balancing the bottle on his knee.

"I'm a bounty hunter... I kill things, and get money for it." She grinned.

"So… what we do but... you get paid?" Dean folded his arms.

"Yeah." She said smugly. "Quite a lot too."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance then Dean swore and dropped into a chair. "Lucky bitch."

Cassie laughed. "Right place, right time. Now what's the problem?"

"We're not sure... We've been having a go for the last week, but nothing seems to work on her." Sam winced, holding his shoulder. "We're not even sure of what she is."

"Well... what kind of eyes does she have? And when she's about to attack does her jaw dislocate kind of like a snake and loads of big teeth appear?" Cassie sat down, raising an eyebrow.

Dean grimaced. "Brown. And no... What the hell does that?"

"A leviathan. Nasty little buggers, not so bad since you killed Dick. Thanks for that by the way." She tipped her imaginary hat to him.

"Uh, who?" Sam arched an eyebrow.

Cassie glanced at Castiel. He cleared his throat slightly, "Two years..."

"Ah." She looked back to the two of them. "Nevermind. Right, anything else you can tell me about this mystery woman?"

Dean rubbed the back of his head, leaning back. "Honestly, we've got no clue. She just turned up and started killing folks. No pattern and no reason for it."

"That we can see, anyway." Sam added.

Cassie nodded while she listened, clearly deep in thought. She took a small black book out of her pocket.

"What's that, Yagami?" Dean frowned at it.

"My journal." She smirked slightly, leafing through the pages. Castiel glanced over her shoulder and smiled slightly, he put his hand on hers stopping it.

"Is that a picture of our holiday in Italy?"

She smiled, picking it out. "Yeah, that was when we killed Eris... Good times." She looked up at him. A look passed between them that seemed like something was being forgiven, or an argument was becoming obsolete. It was then that Sam noticed the matching rings on their fingers. He stood up, his eyes widening.

"You're-!" He stopped after one word, looking at both of their faces and then at their hands and back again.

Castiel blushed slightly, and Cassidy cleared her throat awkwardly, moving her hand to hide the ring. Dean looked between all three of them.

"What aren't I seeing here?"

"They're-!" Sam froze again, as if he was unable to say it out of shock.

Cassidy sighed and closed her journal. "Castiel and I are married."

Dean slowly turned and met Castiel's eyes. "Outside. Now." He got up and walked out, with a terrified glance at Cassie the angel followed.

Once they were gone, Cassie turned to Sam. "I'm about to become a widow aren't I?"


End file.
